Kurotenshi
by x3Rinna-chan3x
Summary: Megurine Luka was a cursed angel. Exiled from the sky, she roams the earth, seeking for a place to belong. Based on Witch Hunt. GakupoLuka, one-sided MikuKaito.


**Kurotenshi**

**Summary: _Megurine Luka was a cursed angel. Exiled from the sky, she roams the earth seeking for a place to belong. Based on Witch Hunt. GakupoLuka, one-sided MikuKaito._**

**Word Count: 2,745  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Vocaloid or the music Witch Hunt**._

* * *

><p>"Mommy tell us a story!" a young girl asked her mother.<p>

"Okay. Which story do you want to listen?"

"Tell us about the angel and the prince!" the girl's brother requested.

"Very well…"

_A long time ago, in the sky, an angel with black wings was born. The other angels with their pristine white wings were jealous of the beautiful wings of that angel. They started to say she was not an angel, but a devil. The angel with black wings cried every night. She could no longer withstand being scorned and begged God to turn her wings white._

"_Luka… You are perfect just the way I created you." He said._

_The black angel, who was named Megurine Luka liked to fly low, past the clouds of the sky. The other angels saw this and also called her crazy. If a human saw her, it would bring her bad luck. However, Luka loved to watch the earth and villages. She thought that with her black wings, humans would think she was a bird, not an angel._

_On Luka's birthday, some of the angels that disliked her the most took her halo and pushed her from heaven. Without her halo, she couldn't enter Heaven and so she fell to Earth. When her feet touched the ground, her wings disappeared, leaving only the black feathers._

"Why did that happen, mommy?" the girl asked.

"Well… When angels don't need to fly, their wings do that. How can you put a dress and walk normally if you have huge wings?"

"Ah!"

"Continue the story!" the boy demanded.

_Luka had landed on a lake that was hidden in a forest. She cleaned herself from the dirt and the tears that she had spilled. What Luka didn't know was that someone had watched her when she flew before she fell and that person saw when she fell._

"It was the prince, wasn't it, mommy?" the girl interrupted the story again

"Rin! Stop talking all the time and listen!" the boy glared at his sister. The girl pouted.

"Len… Don't treat your sister that way. Rin, please just listen to the story. If you stop me all the time, I won't finish."

"Sorry, mommy." They apologized.

The mother smiled and continued.

_Luka was wearing her white heavenly maiden dress and she noticed it was different from the usual clothes that other female human used. She entered the tailor shop and traded her white dress for a black dress, some boots and a headdress that the tailor gave her for free. _

_Now that Luka was in Earth she did not know what to do. She knew humans worked for something called money and that they need a place to sleep. In heaven, Luka was the best at singing and playing the harp. She still had her heavenly harp and so she decided to sing and play for money._

_To the humans, the sound that came from her harp and her voice were considered divine and soon Luka gained enough money to get a place at an Inn and what more she needed. The town Luka was in was had an immense castle and Luka would always pass in front of it and admire it. There were no such buildings in heaven. Not even God's house was that large._

_Luka still loved her father and so every day she would visit the church and pray. At the church she saw the priestess for the first time. The priestess had teal colored hair and green eyes. Luka also saw a man from the village that had dark-blue hair. He would stay a long time in the church staring at the priestess. Luka was reminded of home, where she saw several times that kind of love._

_Until that moment, Luka had never felt love for anyone other than her Father. She was starting to feel happy in her routine. That day, when she exited the church, was windy and her headdress flew from her head. She chased after it. She found it in the clutches of a purple-haired man that was different from every man that she had met so far._

_He was tall and his shoulders were broad. He carried a sword and his clothes were white with purple details. He extended the hand carrying the headdress to her with a smile. She smiled back at him and grabbed her headdress. Luka had turned to walk away when he grabbed her wrist._

"_What is your name?" he asked._

"_Luka. Megurine Luka."_

"_I am Kamui Gakupo."_

_Luka only learned he was the prince, when he escorted her to her cottage and the villagers would bow to him as he passed. Luka was charmed, but she was not yet in love._

_After that meeting, the prince would visit the place where she played and sang every day. He would always give her the most generous tips. On the days she didn't sing, he would ask her to accompany him to several different places. He showed her rivers, forests, lakes and even a beach. All the villagers that knew Luka were happy with that development. They believed no one was more worthy of their prince then the maiden with the heavenly voice._

_Unfortunately, there were some that thought the very opposite._

_The priestess of the church had been in love with the prince for a long time. And she hated that pink-haired woman that was considered perfect by the prince. That hate began to consume her and the priestess was filled with thoughts to ruin the woman that had taken the prince. Her confidant was her longtime friend, Kaito._

"_Kaito, I must find a way to separate them!"_

"_They are happy, Miku. Why must you destroy that? Why don't you give up on the prince?"_

"_Never!"_

_One day, a plan was planted in her head by the same angels that had taken Luka's halo and expelled her from heaven. Miku prayed for God to forgive her, she had everything ready for her plan._

_The priestess approached the prince and showed him a poster that contained the object of his affections. The poster said that she was a witch. The prince did not believe the priestess' poster._

"_She is not a witch, but an angel." The prince told the priestess._

_When Miku went to speak with Kaito, he told her that if the prince wasn't on her side, the villagers would never support her._

"_Then I must put my plan in action when the prince is not here."_

_The opportunity came when the prince was requested to visit the Queen Meiko of the nearby kingdom. The prince would be away for a week. As soon as the prince left, the priestess, with the help of her enamored friend began spreading the word that the maiden with the heavenly voice was a witch. The priestess said her music was her way of casting a spell._

_All the women in the village that envied Luka helped Miku. Soon, most of the villagers were on the priestess' side. First Miku tortured Luka, and then she cut her long wavy pink tresses and placed her on the cross that had been made for the crucifixion of the witch._

_Kaito could no longer bear to see his beloved like that. That was no longer the sweet Miku he fell in love with. The evil grin she had distorted her face and her eyes were maniac as she cackled with glee when she watched Luka cry and beg. He mounted on a horse and set off to Queen Meiko's castle in search of prince Gakupo. Only he could save Luka._

_Luka didn't know what she did wrong to be treated this way. She didn't understand why that priestess hated her so much. Luka had never even spoken to her. Now she was being treated like a servant of the devil, crucified, her beautiful long hair gone. She begged that her prince would arrive and that he would save her from this torture. The amount of time Luka had spent on Earth made her more human, now she could feel the pain of starvation and thirst of the couple of days that she had spent on that cross._

The little girl had started to cry.

"Rin, dearest… Would you like me to stop?"

"No… I know the prince will come, right?"

The mother picked up her young daughter and placed her on her lap. She wiped away her daughter's tears and continued the tale.

_It was the beginning of the fourth day when Luka started to give up. The villagers began piling logs of wood under the cross and Luka knew what was to come next. They were going to burn her alive. _

"_Repent! Repent!" they chanted._

'_Father… Why must I suffer so? My faith has never faltered and I have always bore my misfortunes without complaint. I just ask this once. Please save this cursed daughter of yours.' Luka prayed. _

_"Repent! Repent!"  
><em>

_Even the All-Mighty could not stand unmoved by such plead from his daughter._

_As the villagers set the wood on fire, several things happened._

_First the prince arrived, in his white horse. He had come as fast he could, but he was still not fast enough._

"_Water! Water! Someone stop that fire!" he commanded. Kaito was the first to go to the well for a bucket._

"_But Gakupo-sama! She's a witch!" the priestess exclaimed._

"_You foolish priestess! She is no witch! She is an angel!"_

_As the prince uttered those words, rain fell upon the village, putting down the fire and washing away the dirt and grime that covered Luka. As the rain fell upon her, her injuries healed, the hair that had been so carelessly cut grew longer than it had been and the rags she wore became the white silk weaved by the hands of angels._

_They all watched as the clouds parted and light shone upon Luka. Her black wings burst open and the ropes that held her to the log fell apart. Luka stood atop the wooden cross and looked upon the humans that tried to kill her._

_With a flap of her wings she flew away towards the sky. The prince…_

The two children were already asleep and the mother smiled. She placed each on their beds and tucked them with a kiss to the forehead. Her husband was watching through the door frame.

"You were telling them that story again?"

"They like it."

Gakupo watched as his wife closed the lights and walked to the kitchen, starting to wash the dishes. He still remembered that day, as if it were yesterday.

He watched her leave flying. Gakupo had known she was an angel all along. The first time he had seen her, he was a child. He was watching the sky through his window and saw a black bird that was larger than any bird he had seen. The next day he waited to see the bird again, this time he had a telescope so that he could see what kind of bird it was. When he saw it, the young prince jumped to his telescope and focused on the bird. He then saw it was not a bird but a girl with black wings and a halo.

Every single day afterwards, young Gakupo waited for the angel to appear and he would watch through his telescope. Soon he fell in love with that black angel. One day, he was riding his horse and saw the familiar figure of the black angel falling. He galloped to where she would fall and was there waiting. When she fell, he was there, watching. He saw as her wings turned to feather and followed her to the village. From then on, he was always around, seeking an opportunity to talk to her. That opportunity came when he spotted her headdress flying and he chased it to catch it. He delivered it to her and from then there was seldom a day he spent without talking to her at least once. When the priestess came, claiming she was a witch, he never hesitated. He knew his Luka was no witch.

When he left to visit Queen Meiko, he never imagined that the priestess would go behind his back. When Kaito caught up to him and told him the news, Gakupo galloped home as fast as he could, yet it was still not enough.

He would never forget the panic that gripped his heart when he saw the woman he loved about to be burned alive. He commanded for water and that idiot priestess was there claiming she was a witch. When Luka left flying, at first Gakupo was relieved she was alive. Then he was back to desperation, he had lost the woman he loved for most of his life.

Gakupo spent two years searching for her, until he found her, on the furthest village from his. He abandoned his title, money, power, everything and left to join her. It took some time until she allowed him around again. It took even longer for him to gain her trust again.

"Dearest, are we taking the children to the festival tomorrow?"

"If you wish, we can do so."

"Then we will. They will be overjoyed."

The husband pulled his wife closer and kissed her deeply.

"I love you, my Kurotenshi."

"I love you too, Gakupo."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello,<strong>_

_**This story is based on Witch Hunt, as I already said. Next I will probably do one based on Madness of Duke Venomania or No Logic. Personally I believe there are not enough Gakupo/Luka fics out there so I must contribute to this fandom myself. I know Len and Rin are not Gakupo and Luka's children, but they featured in the music and I wanted to include them. I also wanted to keep the tale-like style of the music so I wrote the fic in this format.**_

_**Also, Kurotenshi is Black Angel in Japanese.**_

_**Regarding my next one-shot: it will be similar to the story of Florence Nightingale. The only thing is: I don't know which time to put them on. A sci-fi setting, a medieval Europe setting or a Inuyasha-like setting. There is a poll on my profile page for those who would like to vote.  
><strong>_

_**Don't forget to leave a review on your way out. Criticism is appreciated, Flames are laughed at.**_

_**Rinna.**_


End file.
